Personal cleansing compositions are popular for their ability to remove dirt, oil and debris (e.g. make-up) from the skin or hair of the consumer. Typical surfactant-based cleansers are formulated to provide a specific cleansing power, feel, mildness and lather volume. Each criterion is significant in the desirability of the cleansing product. For example, lather volume is significant as one factor in determining the efficacy and reach of the product. Moreover, ideal personal cleansers should gently cleanse the skin or hair of the user without causing undesirable irritation or leaving the skin dry. Other ingredients may be added to the surfactant-based composition to aid in the cleansing process.
In some compositions, suspended particles are introduced to gently exfoliate the skin and/or teeth and remove oil, dirt, dead skin and other debris. These suspended particles (hereinafter referred to as “particulate”) are added to mechanically scrub the skin or teeth of the consumer to aid in the cleansing process. Many personal care companies rely on polyethylene particulate in their facial and body cleansing products. The current polyethylene particulate is recyclable but not biodegradable. After using a personal cleansing product, the consumer typically washes the skin with water. As a result, several hundred thousand pounds of polyethylene particulate is washed down the drain each year. After the product is used and discarded, the particulate typically reaches landfills and the oceans where it creates an undesirable environmental impact. Moreover, polyethylene particulates typically have an unpleasant odor that needs to be masked when making facial and body cleansing products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide personal cleansing compositions useful for cleansing the skin, hair and teeth.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a personal cleansing composition that includes a pleasant odor profile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide personal cleansing compositions utilizing biodegradable particulate for superior cleansing while being environmentally safe for discarding down the drain.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent in light of the following disclosure.